


A rose for Rose

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Girl Power, Girls in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Language of Flowers, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Rose - Freeform, Shyness, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Juleka has spent hours memorizing what the colors of roses mean when she decides to get Rose a rose to confess her feelings but that doesn't mean she knows which one is best yet.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 21





	A rose for Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Juleka/Rose but I think they are super cute throughout the entire series! 
> 
> I feel like this is a super cliché fic... but I had researched what each color of rose symbolized for different works so I put the knowledge to use again.

Juleka sighed as she looked at the flowers in front of her. It was a stupid idea, to begin with, why would she get Rose a rose? She would probably throw it to the ground because she hated it so much, she probably got them often. Juleka shook her head, no Rose wasn't like that. In fact, even if Rose didn't like the display of her affection Rose would most likely accept it happily. Juleka who had put her head down brought it up slightly and looked at the roses before her trying to remember what each color means.

White- symbolize innocence, young love, or extreme loyalty. Rose was one of the most innocent people Juleka knew, and Juleka did love Rose but was white right? It was often associated with weddings and was that she wanted? No, definitely not white.

Ivory- can symbolize grace, thoughtfulness, or charm. Juleka thought about Rose, she always did have a certain charm that had Juleka infatuated. Rose was always sweet and thoughtful. She had a certain elegance and grace that even in her most hyper state Juleka thought she maintained. Ivory just didn't feel right.

Yellow- symbolizes friendship, joy, and caring. They would have been perfect for Rose. Rose was a good friend who was always joyous. Rose always put others before herself, it was who Rose was. Juleka wanted to convey so much more, she wanted to tell Rose how she meant to her, so yellow simply wouldn't work.

Peach- can symbolize sincerity, gratitude, and genuineness. Juleka wasn't going to deny that Rose was sincere or genuine. Juleka couldn't argue that she was grateful that Rose was her friend. It just felt too formal, and Rose really wasn't that. So peach wouldn't do either.

Orange- symbolizes desire, fascination, and energy. Perhaps orange could be right? Was desire and fascination too strong of words? Did orange express enough? Did it explain how whenever Rose smiled Juleka could happily follow suit? No, Rose didn't like orange too much either, despite her loving all colors, Juleka knew orange was not in her top of all top favorites. 

Red- has always symbolized love, desire, passion, and all other things romantic. It was too bold for Juleka. Rose still didn't know how Juleka felt so red was too bold for right now. Red certainly would not do. 

Lavender- can symbolize enchantment, wonder, love at first sight, mystery. It would be good if Juleka was sending the rose to Rose but she wanted to give it to her person, at least that was her goal. That would take away the mystery and some of the wonder. Lavender just wasn't right for this time.

Green- symbolizes life, growth, and energy. Nothing about that was right, it wasn't romantic, or sweet. It all felt rather bland and Rose was far from bland. Juleka quickly looked away from the green because they were not up in the running. 

Blue- can symbolize mystery, the impossible, or the unattainable. Juleka felt like this whole get Rose a rose thing was impossible. Rose also didn't hold much mystery, she was often straightforward with her optimism.

Black- often associated with death or mourning. It can be positively associated with things like a major change. It didn't feel right, Juleka, who liked the color black, knew it probably wouldn't be Rose’s favorite. While Juleka may have wanted, what she would consider being, a major change in their relationship the change had yet to take place so black seemed unfit. 

Pink- symbolizes femininity, elegance, sweetness, and admiration. Those words described Rose perfectly. Pink was also Rose’s most favorite, favorite color. Yes, pink seemed to suit Rose well, but would she like it? The question continued to flood Juleka’s mind again and again. She finally snapped and grabbed a pink rose and impulsively bought it without thinking twice. 

She walked with it in her hand. A rose for Rose. It was beautiful, Juleka thought, just like her. Her head was down as she was focused on the rose. She didn't realize until she bumped into someone.  
“Sorry,” Juleka mumbled.  
“I’m sorry Juleka!” Juleka heard Rose’s high pitched voice in response.  
“Oh, my bad Rose, I wasn't looking where I was going,” Juleka said standing up and then offering Rose a hand.  
“That's a pretty flower!” Rose gushed as she pointed to the pink rose in Juleka’s hand, “who is it for?”  
“It’s actually for you,” Juleka said and handed it to her.  
“Juleka,” Rose blushed, “I absolutely adore it! Thank you!”  
“I’m glad you like it, Rose,” Juleka said looking at the ground.  
Rose took one of her hands and brought Juleka’s chin just high enough so that she was looking at her. Rose leaned in and kissed Juleka gently on the lips. Juleka blushed but kept her gaze on Rose.  
“I really like you, Rose,” Juleka admitted quickly.  
“I really like you too Juleka.”  
Rose brushed Juleka’s hair away from her eyes and then kissed her again. 

Juleka wasn't sure how long they stood there afterward with each other. She couldn't remember if she had plans, she didn't remember when she told anybody when she would be home, but those things didn't matter, those things could wait, because she had the most precious rose in her hand, her Rose.


End file.
